


Signature Move

by AuroraHearts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraHearts/pseuds/AuroraHearts
Summary: A wrestling match turns into worship and a blowjob... Riku just really loves Sora and has a lot of feelings about him, okay?
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 144





	Signature Move

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some shameless smut that happened on my day off because instead of working on one of my three WIPs my brain decided the world needed more Riku having a mess of feelings while going down on Sora. Enjoy!

When Riku began his romantic relationship with Sora, the everyday interactions they’d had since childhood changed overnight. What used to be an innocent glance resulted in reddened cheeks and a shy turn of the head. Then a brush of hands or shoulders lead to the timid entwining of fingers. Sitting close to each other under the stars came with the meeting of lips, and soon thereafter the meeting of tongues. And now that they’d been together for a while, that usually came with even _more._

There were all kinds of new interactions, new experiences they shared over the years, and Riku still treasured every single one. Exploring the ways a lifelong friendship could so effortlessly flow into expressions of romance was exciting, and he loved finding new ways to make Sora smile with a gentle look. To make him laugh with a well-timed remark. To make him shiver with fingertips up his spine. To make him moan with lips pressed to his neck...

So what had begun as a risqué comment over dinner eventually turned into a tickling match when they got home. Tickling quickly evolved into wrestling, but neither could restrain the other for very long, the two being so evenly matched. They knew each other almost too well—strengths and weaknesses, moods and boundaries, Achilles heels and pleasure points. 

When Sora escaped from Riku’s headlock and ran toward their bedroom, a pleasant, familiar rush ignited Riku from head to toe. He knew what _this_ always resulted in, and he couldn’t wait for the ways he was about to make Sora do all of the above.

Unsurprisingly, Sora was already stripped down to his tank top and boxers by the time Riku caught up to him. He quickly followed suit, shedding layer after layer with a grin, keeping his eyes trained on Sora’s, who found the same task more difficult with each item of clothing that fell to the floor. When the last sock hit the carpet Riku lunged at him, wrapping his arms around Sora’s waist and lifting him up over a shoulder before dropping him onto the mattress. Laughter filled the room as Sora bounced, limbs flailing, but he kept his composure and righted himself just in time to be tackled again.

Riku was silently thankful for the king-sized bed that afforded them plenty of room to play. Wrestling with Sora growing up had always been so much fun, but the older they got, the more feelings bubbled up to the surface. At first, Riku didn’t know what the tightening of his chest or the butterflies in his stomach meant. Every year they’d get stronger and stronger until it was so much of a distraction it wasn’t fun anymore. Confused and hurt, he ran away for a while, but when he finally embraced those feelings instead of fighting them, that’s when it turned back into _fun_ again.

And once Sora finally reciprocated those feelings, wrestling often lead to another flavor of play—one pre-heated by this exhilarating tangle of limbs, playful pulling of hair and verbal teasing. It was a perpetual battle for dominance neither of them would ever truly win or ever wanted to. Now that the sexual tension could actually be _acted upon,_ the game had changed forever.

And it was the best kind of _foreplay._

Once the wrestling match had evolved past the familiar point of no return, Riku wasted no time in slamming Sora’s shoulders against the bed. Sora let out a breath that was more moan of anticipation than exasperated defeat, and he shivered, the vibrations resonating through Riku’s body as well. It only took a moment after the pin for their lips to meet, both hungry to start the next phase of the match. 

Fingers grabbed at each other, teeth nipped and tongues lapped, separating every few seconds for their lungs to gasp for the air they demanded. Although he loved kissing Sora, Riku didn't take any more time than needed to lubricate the transition to the next round, for there was something else he desperately wanted. Something he wanted to give Sora and greedily take for himself.

Riku loved pleasing Sora so much he almost felt guilty for it at times. He loved hearing Sora’s moans, loved feeling him squirm, loved seeing him in so much pleasure that he gripped the bedsheets with his fingers and toes because his extremities didn’t know what else to do. Riku’s body would twitch and spasm along with Sora just in the knowledge that it was _him_ that Sora let please him, _him_ that made Sora feel this way. When Sora came it was a mental orgasm for Riku as well, one that rippled throughout his body and manifested in a very physical way. 

And so he allowed himself to feel a little guilty for grabbing the hem of Sora’s shirt and pulling it up and off his body in one swift motion, following right after with his own, seeing Sora’s eyes darken even more at the sight. Allowed himself to move down Sora’s body, leaving kisses on his chest in a trail toward what he selfishly wanted. The press of lips to Sora’s abdomen conveyed his intention, and Riku paused there for a moment to nip at the soft skin, eliciting a giggle and a moan and a _please._

It was too easy for Riku to slip his fingers under the hem of Sora’s boxers and pull them down, and he delighted in how the elastic hung for a second on Sora’s bulge before popping off and revealing what Riku desperately wanted filling his mouth. But he would be patient, for just a little bit longer. 

The boxers were quickly discarded onto the floor along with Riku’s own and he hovered over Sora, pupils blown and face hot with desire. Sora mirrored the expression, little twinges of electricity making his limbs twitch and his hips jut up with want. Riku grabbed those slender hips to steady them as he lowered himself to the bed, his head between Sora’s legs. He would deny him—or himself—no longer.

One hand held tight to Sora’s hip as the other dragged across his skin to his dick—hot and primed, ready to be consumed. Riku took a moment to admire Sora’s cock. The perfect size, perfect length and girth, just like Sora himself. Like he was made specifically for _Riku._ Then in answer to Sora’s moans of protest he met the tip with his lips and let them rest there, resisting the urge to push in immediately, enjoying the heat of the soft skin, the scent of Sora’s body and the wriggling in response to the tease. Sora tried to buck his hips up to get more but Riku held him firm for just a little longer, letting the anticipation build.

But when Sora lifted his head to look down at Riku with pleading eyes, he couldn’t deny either of them any longer. He finally let his head fall in a slow, controlled slide along the shaft, lubricating as he went with the copious amount of saliva that had built up just at the _thought_ of swallowing Sora. Riku hummed greedily and Sora writhed, moaning through gritted teeth, and there it was—fingers curling into the bedsheets in pleasure. 

Riku smiled around the cock filling his mouth, and when his nose hit Sora’s abdomen he paused and closed his eyes, letting his mind lose itself in the sensation of being filled with _Sora._ Of being in control yet having none, a slave to Sora’s desires, to his pleasure. He could be ordered to stop or go, faster or slower, harder or softer, any command at any time and he would be powerless to disobey. Sometimes it came to that, and Riku loved every second. But here and now he knew Sora trusted him. Trusted him to take the reigns and claim his prize and bring this match to completion.

But he hesitated again because he wanted this moment to last as long as possible—wanted Sora’s panting and moaning and squirming to last forever. Wanted to lock him in ecstasy and never let go. But Sora was often impatient, wanting to sprint toward the finish line, and Riku was compelled to slow him down, make it last, make him see why slow and steady wins the race. But here and now, Riku would give him what he wanted...with a couple of detours along the way.

The firm press of his tongue and the slow, wet drag of lips back up the shaft came next, pausing to suck at the head, lick at the slit and greedily lap up every bit of precome. In a visual feast for Riku’s eyes, Sora’s back arched as his feet slid up the bed, bent legs squeezing Riku’s sides tightly. Without relinquishing any hold his lips had on Sora’s cock, Riku grabbed both of Sora’s knees and spread them as far as they would go. 

Sora growled in response and raised his arms above his head to grab at the headboard with white knuckles, squeezing his eyes shut as his hips thrust up into Riku’s mouth, now free from restraining hands. Riku held his head steady and took every inch, careful to keep teeth from delicate flesh. Every thrust was euphoria to his senses, a surge of adrenaline straight to his own dick, which was painfully hard at this point but he didn’t care. Sora’s moans and cries and shivers were every bit of satiation he needed.

When Sora’s hips slowed and moans turned into grunts of frustration—no doubt exhausted from their wrestling match and unable to keep up the momentum due to the angle of his legs—Riku took over, sinking his head down deep onto Sora’s swollen cock until it hit the back of his throat. Sora cried out and buried both hands in Riku’s hair, fingertips digging into the back of his head as Riku pressed his face into Sora’s abdomen, relaxing his throat with the practiced control of a master and took as much of Sora’s cock into him as he possibly could. 

The feeling that exploded in Riku’s chest was overwhelming—hot and exciting, safe and secure, full of love and light and warmth. It was everything Riku wanted, hearing Sora’s sobs of pleasure while tears filled the corners of his own eyes, so consumed by his love for Sora he couldn’t hold it in. If he could fill every moment of his existence with this level of adoration for his best friend, his lover, his light, the one he lived for, he would gladly sacrifice every other aspect of it. 

He belonged to Sora. He was made for Sora. He would die for Sora.

It took a bit of concentration and control, but Riku managed to swallow, the tip of Sora’s cock being squeezed between the contraction of muscles. It wasn’t easy to do this far in, but the reward was worth the effort—a high pitched strangled moan and fingers pulling Riku’s hair, gripping for dear life as his entire body seized with pleasure. Sora’s hips pivoted up again and again as he chased his orgasm and Riku rode the wave, bobbing his head in tune with Sora’s movements. His own cock was screaming for relief and he couldn’t help the involuntary thrusts against the bed. It wasn’t enough, but it was enough to keep him focused until he was sure that Sora had been satisfied.

Riku removed one hand from Sora’s knee and pulled off barely enough to squeeze two fingers around the base of Sora’s cock. With exactly as much pressure as he knew Sora liked he stroked up the shaft and back down. His lips followed right beside his fingers, tongue flicking with expertise, keeping perfect rhythm despite Sora’s erratic movements. It only took three strokes before Sora curled in on himself and yelled a semblance of Riku’s name, pulling the silver hair in his fists with all the strength he had left, but it wasn’t enough to keep Riku from deep-throating him again as he came, hot and sticky and perfect. Riku moaned deeply and his entire body shivered as he drank of Sora, swallowing him down, treasuring every drop he was gifted.

After Sora finally collapsed back onto the bed and released his grip, arms splayed to his sides, Riku greedily milked every last drop from him, relishing each divine aftershock that coursed through his body. Riku gave him a final lick and a gentle kiss to the tip before crawling up and beholding the exquisite sight of Sora breathless and spent, his eyes closed and head lolled to the side, resting against the soft fabric of his pillow. 

He was never more beautiful than in these moments—raw and real, full of unconditional _trust,_ and Riku’s heart almost burst with overwhelming adoration every single time. He grazed the back of his fingers across Sora’s cheek, brushing away the misplaced hair, eyes dancing over every curve and detail he never tired of admiring. This perfect angel fallen from heaven here in his arms, trusting him, nourishing him with the nectar of the gods.

Riku lowered himself carefully onto Sora, slotting his hips between Sora’s legs and releasing a harsh breath when they met. He nuzzled his face into the curve of Sora’s neck and dotted soft kisses on the sweet, sweaty skin in front of his lips, lazily lapping and nipping until firm hands on his backside made him pause. 

When he rolled his head to look at Sora, half-lidded blue eyes gazed back on a face completely sated and happy, but Riku knew he needed one more thing to be truly complete. Slowly Sora’s hips began to move, and Riku threw his head back with the sudden pressure on his aching cock, full and ready and _needing_ and _oh_ how Sora always thought of him just as he thought of Sora. They were two souls joined as one—or perhaps one soul split in two—perfect for each other, complementary in every way, and it was impossible for Riku to imagine his life without Sora. He was his other half—the breath to his lungs, the light to his darkness, the voice to his heart’s song.

The movement of Sora’s hips was weak with exhaustion, so Riku took the lead and ground down, catching the tide and riding it to shore, surfing the waves of bliss and drowning in Sora’s eyes. The _passion_ in his gaze, the desperate grip of his fingers and the desire in his moans were enough to send Riku crashing into orgasm with one final thrust, and the world went white and colorful all at once as he painted their stomachs with salty spurts. This time it was Riku’s turn to collapse in a heap of sweat and shallow breaths and allow the sweet kiss of ecstasy to take him.

The warmth of Sora’s body beneath him was comforting and grounding as Riku returned to himself, a gentle hand combing through his hair, the other wrapped around his shoulders, holding him close. Riku smiled and closed his eyes, breathing in Sora’s scent, allowing a single tear to run down his cheek as quiet _I love you’s_ were whispered into the dark. 

For Riku, the best part of climaxing with Sora was the afterglow—waking up in Sora’s warm embrace, his fingers always so gentle as they caressed him, listening to his heartbeat slowly return to normal, lying so close he was sure that they could fuse into one being if it wasn’t for the flesh between them. There was something more intimate about these moments than any other they shared, and Riku cherished every second of it.

“So…” Sora said after a while, tilting his head down to look at Riku. There was an obvious coyness in his tone. “This means I won, right?”

Riku grunted and rolled just enough to see the cocky grin spread across Sora’s face. He was about to remind Sora that it was _his_ shoulders that hit the bed first, but chuckled and thought better of it. “If you winning means I get to keep doing _that_ to you, I’ll let you win every time.”

Sora’s jaw dropped open in an expression so cute Riku almost kissed it right off his face. “ _Let_ me win? Excuse me, sir, but _who_ gave _who_ the amazing blowjob?”

Riku felt his face heat up at that but still managed a sly grin. “I see that as a win for me.”

“It is not!”

Riku leaned up on his elbows, one on either side of Sora. This boy wouldn’t quit, and Riku loved that about him. “ _Who_ pinned _who_ to the bed first, hmm?”

Sora smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. “Seems we can’t agree on the winner. I think this calls for a rematch.”

Despite having just recovered from their first round, the invitation for a second sent a surge of excitement to Riku’s dick, and he felt the same against his stomach. Running on adrenaline and desire, Riku pushed up onto his knees, planting them on either side of Sora’s torso and grabbed his wrists, uncrossing his arms and pinned his hands to either side of his head. 

Sora’s shocked expression was priceless, and Riku only had to lean down and whisper against his lips to get both their hearts racing again. “Round two, then...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! ♥
> 
> Comments welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> It's all Soriku all the time on Twitter! [@AuroraHearts_](https://twitter.com/AuroraHearts_)


End file.
